A Life to Remember Reboot
by LoneWriter314
Summary: Reboot of my old story. I do not own minecraft yadda yadda. A boy named Quinn is forced into the world of Minecraft after a bad day in college. OC Mob Talker
1. Chapter 1: The Reboot

It was a beautiful afternoon, the birds were singing, the sky was blue… it was perfect day to stay.

"Shit… damn Scott took my wallet," I muttered.

I hear a voice calling out to me as I unlock my room. My first thought was that it was Scott, my elementary school bully that followed me into college, coming to take something else of mine. Rushing and slamming the door, I let out a long sigh… Just from a look in my dorm, a thought came to mind.

"What a damn mess I've created here," I spoke to myself, "meh, I'll clean it tomorrow."

Being the lazy, procrastinating youth that I am, I toss my bag into the living room/kitchen and head straight for my bedroom. Which has my computer. I stare at the black monitor; getting a good look of what I have become. A feeling of emptiness, depression, and regret rules over my emotions. Grey messy hair… the skin that shines brighter than snow, skinnier than a model, and my eyes… that was the weirdest feature that I have. The iris of them were reddish with a tinge of orange. My parents and the doctors were surprised to see me when I was born. They'd be more surprised today, the young healthy strong child reduced to some lanky tall vampire-like weakling.

I look at the top right corner of the screen… Quinn… it was in yellow and pink. Wrote it when I was 12… I'm 17 now. Well, enough regretting my life decisions. I bent down and turn on the power to my computer and head towards the bathroom to clean of the dirt and grime that Scott and his "friends" have beaten onto me. I heard some strange noise coming from my PC but thought nothing of it. Sitting back down into my chair, I forgot to turn on the monitor. I click the button and I'm faced with the old fashioned windows background of just plains. Caught by surprised a yelped... All my documents and other shortcuts have vanished including the taskbar. All that's left is just Minecraft sitting smack-dab in the center of the screen. Well, all is not lost. I was planning to play a butt-load of it anyway.

I reach for my mouse and double-clicked the icon. I was expecting the start-up screen showing updates and what not but my screen started shaking and levitated an inch above the desk. Being the coward, I fell backwards in my chair landed pretty badly back. I got back up with a slight hunched-back.

"What in the name of hell?" I groaned.

The screen was displaying Minecrafts dirt texture and a question in golden blocks.

' _Would you like to play?_ '

There was only one option though.

' _Yes'_

Well that isn't creepy at all, being the idiotic white guy I am. Then the floor just suddenly broke under me, strange enough, every single bit of what _was_ my room was replaced by Minecraft's block textures: stone, wood, clay, even the doors looked like they were from Minecraft.

"This is probably the weirdest dream I've possibly ever had," I said

Only… it felt too real. I pinched myself and felt a sting run up on my arm. The blocks disappeared and I was surrounded by code, ones and zeroes. The wind rushing against the back of my neck was cold. I was in a really uncomfortable position but to my benefit, I was able to move around.

The feeling of helplessness was definitely there. I was staring down into the green numbers and then they vanished. Everything was black… but what was this familiar feeling? I saw some gray particles and lack of oxygen. Only reasonable answer? I was in the void. I kept falling down, and down, and down. Hold on… I think I see mountains covered in forestry, except all blocky. Well this should be obvious to me by now, I'm in Minecraft. This is way too strange to believe though. I look down to see water rushing towards me 80 miles an hour.

Fuck.

It looks like I'm going to die… I close my eyes and embrace for death. Few moments later, I realized I'm submerged in water. I'm not dead. I'm not dead? I'M NOT DEAD!

A hand plunges in the water and pulls my out by the arm. A rather chubby man, sporting a beard is smiling at me.

"Hello Quinn!" he chimes, "Welcome to Minecraft! My name is Notch!"

 **So how was THAT for a reboot? Eh? COULD YOU FEEL THE IMPROVEMENT?! CAN YOU!? Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Minecraft

"Notch?" I asked, "You mean THE Markus Persson?"

"Yup!" He shook his head fast.

I just remembered that I was still lying down on the rough sand, completely soa- What the? I'm completely dry. Not even the sand was staining my clothing. My black clothing that was supposed to be covered in wet sand, causing intense irritation, was perfectly clean. I tried to have a better look by taking off my shirt, but I heard a shout coming from a distance. The shout was soon followed by 4 arrows whizzing past my face and plopping into the water.

"Looks like some mobs showed up," Notch noticed, "hold on, let me fix that."

He snaps his fingers and time seemingly stops. The sounds of rushing water is gone, the blazing sun was no longer hot on my neck, and the sand didn't even feel like sand anymore. The worst part was that I couldn't move. Notch's expression changed from the jolly fat guy, into some serious… fat guy.

"Take this book, write what you want to use to survive in this world," Markus handed me a book, "any power you would like, but with each wish, comes a consequence, for example: immortality will make you incredibly weak, or fire magic will make water your kryptonite. Choose wisely"

My first thought was to be like superman, but after the weakness rule, I thought differently. How about, the ability to manipulate the environment? That sounds pretty awesome. I'm like an admin if I write that. I looked around for a pencil, but I then noticed the quill sitting on the spine of the book. After unlatching from the book, the quill jumped out of my hand and immediately wrote down my ability. It was like it heard my thoughts. And there it was, written in black ink.

 _Manipulation of the environment_

Notch nodded, smiling his goofy grin, "you chose well, child."

"What's my weakness, sir?" I asked, "I mean, this IS a rather powerful skill."

"That's for me to know," he tipped his fedora, "and you to find out."

Typical. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the direction of a forest.

"There's the enemy, you think you can take them on?" Markus asked.

I shook my head violently, I had no clue how to fight. I was bullied ever since 3rd grade and had no intention of hitting another being much less fight. Now, I, the weakling was sent to an unknown terrain, a world of blocks. A land where almost anything could be, and will be unforgiving even for the slightest little fault. Physics may have taught me gravity, but I doubt logic will come into play here.

"Well too bad," he looked into my eyes.

A force pushed me incredulously hard and I landed in front of 3 creatures. I looked up, and to my surprise, I saw 3 girls. One was pointing at me with her finger, like a pistol, she looked pretty angry. Alright, so my attackers were actually rather cute but the cuter they are, the more dangerous they become… or so what manga depicts. Anyway, this is how they look; the one pointing at me was wearing little to no clothing and showing a lot of white ghostly skin, she was wearing a really small lined jacket which wasn't fully zipped DOWN. So showing off a lot of her… chest. Her hair was a bright grey tied into a ponytail and her short shorts covered only a bit of her thighs. Plus she was wearing grey thigh highs, arm sleeves and a hat that resembles a Minecraft skeleton. To her left stood a tall slender figure with long brown hair. She was wearing a black jacket that covered her neck, thigh highs and a skirt. Her hat had that eyes of an Enderman. She was the least revealing of the 3 (to my benefit.) Then the last one, had long orange hair and from first glance… only wore a top. But after closer inspection I later realized that it was just a really short pair of shorts. Her green hoodie had the face of a creeper on top. Other articles of clothing were thigh highs, and brown gloves. It didn't look like she was wearing a shirt underneath.

 **Authors Note: I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP, FROM ACTUAL EXPERIENCE YOU CAN SEARCH UP: MOB TALKER AND THEIR DESCRIPTION IS PUT INTO THE FANFICTION! I AM NOT A PERVERT :(**

"Ah, shit" I said.

"Who are you?" the ender asked.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before you ask for another person name?" I retorted.

"Answer the damn question, runt!" Ms. Skeleton bellowed as she stepped on my ribs.

"Alright, alright, I'm Qu-"I stopped as I heard a loud thud in the distance.

I pushed her off me and ran towards where Notch threw me from. And the thing that made the sound was… Tyler?

 **Who's Tyler, you probably already know if you read the previous story. Anyway, thanks for reading the reboot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tyler

"Tyler, what the hell!?" I shouted.

I stared in disbelief that someone other than there was someone else, someone I knew, that has fallen into this video game. Tyler looked like he just woke up on the edge of his bed and fell off the side of it.

"Why and how are you here?" I exclaimed.

He looked around in pure amazement before he realized that I was there.

"Woah…" Tyler said in awe, "AH WHAT THE HELL!"

Ty jumps up and shrieks as he turned around to see me.

"Oh hey, Quinn!" He said. "Where the hell are we?"

"Minecraft"

"Cooool"

Tyler was the typical stoner friend (and my only actual friend) that didn't smoke. After asking him how he wounded up in Minecraft, Ty then admitted he was hiding in my closet getting ready to surprise me because he loved to play pranks for the shits and giggles. He fell asleep during the time I was outside my dorm being bullied.

As we were talking, Notch had explained to my 3 mob-like attackers that I'm not an enemy and had no interest in violence. And by the time the 2 parties were done speaking, it was dusk.

"Ah crap," I muttered.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"It's getting dark out and we don't have a house."

"So?"

"Sooo… monsters of all kinds will be out to kill us."

"Oh" Ty sigh.

I walked back to the forest and did the most basic thing that anybody can do. Punch a tree. It surprised me that despite being top 5 of my physics class, I resort to the most barbaric activity. What made me wonder was why it doesn't hurt. It's a mystery not even Notch can answer. After an hour of punching, I managed to get about a 3 stacks of logs. I turned back to Tyler and saw he was copying what I did and came back with a stack himself.

"Alright," I sighed, "how do we turn these into planks?"

"No clue," Tyler said helpfully.

We couldn't make a crafting table without planks and we weren't sure how to access our inventory... the logs were just small sprites in our pocket.

"Inventory… open?" I called.

A window popped up that I recognized too well. It was my inventory. This really IS like a video game. I saw me standing there next to the armoury and below that was a large inventory that had 3 spaces filled with 64 logs each. I tapped and dragged them across and put them into my crafting. And to my relief it made 4 planks per log. By the end of the crafting I had 12 stacks of wood planks. And Tyler had 4 stacks of planks.

We thus began building our home.

 **I've been procrastinating a lot it would've come out a lot faster too. I apologize but I won't be updating until the week is over due to my tests and projects. I'm 16 so naturally my excuse is… school. I'm really sorry but I hope you enjoy these 3 chapters of the reboot.**


End file.
